


The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You

by occultclysms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Blood, Cannibalism, Dating, Diners, Gore, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Everything should go according to plan— Wonwoo takes Minghao out for dinner and then takes him out. But feelings have a funny way of getting in the way of that.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: SVT Fear Exchange





	The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/gifts).



> to nee!!!!! oh wow its been so long since i've written a preface note, but i would just like to say what a cool friend to have you are. you're one of the few adults that i see on twitter that actually seems like an adult TT and you're one of the sweetest people i know, so i'm glad i got to write for you and i hope you really like how this turned out

None of this was supposed to happen this way. It’s all so messy now, with so many lies for Wonwoo to keep track of. He really should have moved into the woods when he had the chance. But none of that matters now. Right now Wonwoo is on his third date with the newbie in town, Minghao Xu. 

If things were normal, then this would be The Date. The one where Wonwoo takes Minghao out. As in… Kill him. Wonwoo even has his special hunting knife tucked away in his pocket.

Scratch that— that isn’t normal at all. It’s normal for Wonwoo, but an actual normal third date might mean getting laid. This is pretty far in the opposite direction to that.

“Wonwoo?” Minghao asks, snapping Wonwoo out of his daze. “Are you ready to order?” Oh, his perfect sparkling eyes and gently puckered lips. 

“Oh, yeah. I’ll just get my usual.” Wonwoo turns to the waitress and hands over his menu as she nods. He’s been here so many times it’s a shock that he’s never even been suspected of a crime. Not even a parking ticket, which is statistically impressive. Almost more so than the murder.

Fuck, Wonwoo is so nervous and its spilling out everywhere. He should be calm and composed as usual, but his foot is bouncing against the floor over and over again. Minghao reaches over and takes one of Wonwoo’s hands.

“Why are you so nervous, babe?” Minghao’s eyebrows scrunch up and Wonwoo wishes to lean over and smooth out the crease, giving him a soft kiss just for good measure.

But his desire to stick to the plan makes that image turn sour. 

_ He’s shoving his knife into Minghao’s chest, the shock that fills his expression, then a mix of anger and fear. Oh oh oh, that’s so good. _

But is it better than the first half because Wonwoo can only kill Minghao once? Maybe he just needs to formulate a better plan to kill him, something more deserving to just how special Minghao is. 

“You’re zoning out again.” Back to reality. Again.

“I’m sorry, I just normally don’t get third dates with beautiful guys,” Wonwoo replies. Smooth. Minghao’s expression fills with embarrassment, but then he smiles, thumb rubbing over Wonwoo’s knuckles. He’s not even really lying— he  _ doesn’t _ get  _ fourth _ dates with beautiful guys. 

That’s irrelevant, focus on the now.

“Well, I’m really happy to be here, even if this is a rare occurrence,” Minghao says, looking at Wonwoo from under his lashes. Taking a deep breath, Wonwoo puts his fears away. He’s done this eleven other times before and it always went off without a hitch. Doing things a little bit differently for once is perfectly okay.

“Yeah, me too,” Wonwoo agrees. “You’re really nothing like any other guy I’ve dated before and I mean that in the absolute best way.” The only person that has ever made Wonwoo consider not acting on his serial killer urges.

“That means a lot to me actually. I’d say the same about you too.” Minghao pauses for a second. “You’re just so sweet. Almost like a cupcake.” The comparison to a cupcake is so pure, it makes Wonwoo’s heart squeeze.

“Oh, I think that’s our food.” Wonwoo pulls his hand away from Minghao’s and pulls out his silverware, eyes lingering on the knife for a second too long. Wonwoo checks to see if Minghao noticed, but he’s moving his drink over so there’s enough space for his plate.

The waitress sets down their food, Minghao with the bloodiest burger Wonwoo has ever seen — which is not subduing his homicidal urges at all. Wonwoo’s hot dog seems almost measly in comparison.

“This looks delicious, thank you so much,” Minghao says politely.  _ Oh and his good manners are so cute. _ So many guys these days don’t understand the beauty of good manners. A please and a thank you can make someone’s day because it shows that you value them. 

Sadly, that also means that it’s just a wee bit harder for Wonwoo to want to drive the knife into Minghao. He reaches down, feeling it in his pocket for a brief moment of comfort before starting in on his food.

Minghao ravages his burger and Wonwoo feels something strange twist inside him. Wonwoo doesn’t even finish his food. He’s far too fascinated by Minghao. This kind of obsession Wonwoo has for Minghao is one that he cannot seem to turn off. Even with the knowledge that he has to kill Minghao, it’s just overly difficult.

“Are you going to finish your food?” Minghao asks, wiping his mouth with his napkin and looking over at Wonwoo eagerly.

“I’m full actually,” Wonwoo replies, smile stiff. There’s this guilty feeling which is really killing his vibe and needs to get shoved back into its box before Wonwoo calls off his plan entirely.

“Then would you like to go back to my place?” Minghao asks, biting his lip. “Our last two dates were both in public and I’d like to let you see what my house is like y’know. As a way for us to get closer.” This is the perfect opportunity to kill him. They will be away from everyone else in town and it will be just the two of them, so if the urge arises, Wonwoo won’t need to suppress it at all.

“I would love to.” Wonwoo pays for dinner and Minghao chats about how excited he is to show off his new decorations to Wonwoo despite the fact that Wonwoo won’t know what Minghao’s house looked like prior to the renovations.

“You drove me here, so I’ll give you directions back to my place,” Minghao says once they are outside of the dinner. It’s still semi-sunny outside and Minghao slips on a pair of sunglasses, looking unfairly model-like in them.

“Now the question is, are you a good navigator?” Wonwoo asks, sliding his hand into Minghao’s who doesn’t question the action at all, only giving a small squeeze back. “Because if not, I might just need to let you drive my car instead.”

“I’ve given directions four times in my life and three of them ended up with us getting lost.” Wonwoo laughs and reaches into his pocket, touching his knife, but moving to his keys which he holds out for Minghao. Their hands separate and Wonwoo walks over to the passenger side of his car for the first time ever since he’s bought it.

Minghao looks so natural behind the steering wheel, humming as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads off in the direction of the woods. Oh, this couldn’t get any better.

“You live in the woods?” Wonwoo asks, hoping this isn’t some sort of prank so they can hook up without anyone noticing. Living in the woods means that no one will be around to hear Minghao scream. All the more reason he should go through with his plan tonight and not postpone it.

“Yep, it’s a small family owned cabin, but it’s such a dream. Everything is styled exactly as I like it and there’s no annoying neighbors, I wake up to birds chirping every morning— ugh, it’s just so amazing,” Minghao gushes, and there’s such a pure happiness in his expression which makes that guilty feeling start to push back up again. Wonwoo turns away and looks out his window, watching as the last few buildings disappear and turn into dark oak trees. 

“That sounds amazing,” Wonwoo mumbles back, tapping his leg, trying to figure out just how far into the woods they’re going. Because at some point, no one comes out here. Not even hikers who like to immerse themselves in nature. At some point, it becomes no man’s land and Wonwoo can only hope that this is actually where Minghao lives.

Eventually they reach Minghao’s cabin. A small building in a clearing off a beaten path from the main road. Yeah, there’s no way in hell that anyone would ever find this place on their own. Wonwoo’s gut twists in excitement— finally, things are going a bit more according to plan.

“Keys?” Minghao offers and Wonwoo takes them, clicking the locks. Wonwoo slips them back into his pocket, right next to the hunting knife while Minghao puts his sunglasses on top of his head, pulling out his own set of keys.

“Your cabin is so charming,” Wonwoo praises and Minghao smiles as he opens the front door, allowing Wonwoo to enter first.

“Thank you. It’s such a doll,” Minghao agrees. “Though I must say, I would prefer to…” Minghao trails off, hesitating for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Wonwoo who’s heart skips a beat. “I would love to put on something a bit more comfortable, wouldn’t you agree?”

“It’s your home, you should always be comfortable,” Wonwoo replies. He knows where this leads to and can’t help but wonder what Minghao is going to emerge in. Is he the type to strut out naked? Or maybe the type to wear oversized shirts that flaunt his collar bones and tendons ever so graciously? Maybe even lingerie, but Wonwoo won’t push his luck, even in his mind.

While Minghao disappears around a corner to presumably his bedroom, Wonwoo takes in his surroundings. He’s standing in the entry hall with the kitchen and a small counter on his left, Minghao having walked around that to reach another hallway and on the right is a large open room with plants, framed pictures, a fireplace and a large burgundy loveseat low to the ground looking straight out of the 70s. All on top of beige shag carpeting. It’s certainly an aesthetic and fits Minghao well if Wonwoo is honest even though it isn’t his speed at all.

Wonwoo removes his shoes and sets them by the front door and hangs his jacket on the coat hook before sitting down on the love seat. His knife is nearly burning a whole in his pocket, but that’s okay. Minghao will return and when the moment strikes, so will Wonwoo.

Minghao clears his throat and Wonwoo leans his head back against the love seat to get a better view of him. He stands in the hallway, looking a bit shy, but still standing proudly, dressed in what seems to be nothing other than a pink silk robe which doesn’t even reach the halfway point of his thighs. The collar is open, nearly falling off his shoulder, but not quite, keeping Wonwoo lusting for more.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Minghao asks. Yes, here is the moment. When Minghao is distracted with the wine, Wonwoo will walk over (nothing suspicious about that) and then he’ll plunge the knife into Minghao’s back. Simple as that.

“I would love one,” Wonwoo replies, eyes unable to leave Minghao’s collarbones. He counts to ten slowly in his head before standing up. Minghao is slightly bent over to reach something and it's the perfect chance. It only takes seven strides to reach Minghao and a fraction of a second to whip out his knife, but he doesn’t stab Minghao.

“You didn’t think it would be this easy, did you?” Minghao questions. He’s spun around and latched his hand onto Wonwoo’s, keeping the knife from slicing him to bits. Cocking his head to the side, Wonwoo sees confusion, but not fear.  _ Not one ounce of fear _ . For once, Wonwoo is the one uncertain in the face of danger.

Minghao is so much stronger than he looks. He twists Wonwoo’s hand, forcing the angle of the knife away from his body and moving them backward, Wonwoo still in shock from Minghao’s reveal. Minghao forces them out of the kitchen and then topples Wonwoo to the carpet, knife parallel to the floor, but still locked between both of their hands.

“I just know you’re going to be delicious,” Minghao whispers into Wonwoo’s ear, his tongue running along the shell of his ear. Wonwoo is frozen. He should fight back. He  _ needs _ to fight back, but he doesn’t know how to play this game when he is without the upper hand.

Wonwoo’s thoughts flick back to Hansol, his first victim. It was dark in that alley and Wonwoo had wanted to play it safe— get rid of someone that nobody wanted around anyway. It’s so much easier to kill a homeless person than the president. But he’s not there anymore, this isn’t some easy kill— at least he won’t be one for Minghao.

Finally coming to terms that he needs to change his situation, Wonwoo fights back against Minghao, flipping the two of them over and Minghao straight up laughs in his face. Massive blow to his ego, he’s not gonna lie, but still Wonwoo fights back.

“Quit it,” Minghao growls, ripping the knife out of Wonwoo’s hand and shoving it towards Wonwoo’s neck. “You’re messing with the wrong person.” Minghao rams his knee as hard into Wonwoo’s crotch as he can and Wonwoo instinctively curls away, allowing Minghao to escape out from underneath him and get back on his feet.

The robe is hanging completely off of one of his shoulders and Minghao’s hair is disheveled. Wonwoo tries to stand and strike his own sort of defensive position, but Minghao screams and lunges at Wonwoo, jumping onto him and pressing the knife to his cheek. It’s just hard enough to cut ever so slightly, stinging, but nothing he can’t handle. 

Wonwoo can’t see shit, but he knows that while Minghao is on top of him, he has the real control here. He lets his body collapse forwards, Minghao breaking his fall with a grunt. He scrambles up and runs to the kitchen, hoping to find some other weapon that would put him on an equal playing field to Minghao.

Surprisingly, Minghao doesn’t follow him, instead he reaches under the couch for a roll of industrial strength duct tape. Wonwoo opens all of the drawers, but there’s nothing inside. Not even a fucking spoon.

“You didn’t really think I wouldn’t plan ahead?” Minghao taunts, standing at the entrance to the kitchen, duct tape in one hand and knife in the other. “I knew you had the knife since the beginning. It honestly felt like a boner, I won’t lie, but we both know you’re not nearly this big.” 

“That’s a bloody lie!” Wonwoo yanks on one of the drawers, hoping for it to break off and thankfully it does. That won’t be too helpful in the long run, but for now it’s good enough. Minghao scoffs.

“Oh yeah, tear apart my kitchen, babe, so smart.” Minghao reaches under the hem of robe, pink garter flashing before he produces a single throwing star. He throws it at Wonwoo who tries to block it with the drawer, assuming Minghao would aim for his neck, only to have the star sink into the fleshy part of his thigh, penetrating his jeans easily. He tries to pull it out with one hand, but that doesn’t work, so he throws the drawer at Minghao who ducks and rips out the star, hoping to land it in Minghao’s neck before he gets too close, but Minghao is the one with the upper hand and throws the knife into Wonwoo’s shoulder, messing up his aim of the throwing star.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo mutters, the pain too strong to pull the knife out and try to use it as some form of self defense. Minghao smiles and yanks the duct tape across Wonwoo’s waist, pinning him to the counter. It’s not the strongest way to keep him locked in place but Minghao isn’t done. He ties his feet and legs together and then his arms to his torso, leaving Wonwoo essentially immobile. He’s forced to watch as Minghao pulls the knife out of Wonwoo’s shoulder with no mercy and licks some of the blood off the blade, humming approvingly.

“This might hurt a bit,” Minghao warns, using a baby voice on Wonwoo. Then the knife is carving into his cheek. It hurts unlike anything he’s ever felt before. The knife bumps against his teeth as Minghao removes a full rectangle of flesh, tongue between his teeth as he works. Once its free he giggles, fucking giggles and takes a bite of it, blood going all over his hand, mouth and bathrobe. It’s also coursing out of Wonwoo, falling onto his jawline and shoulder, the pain blinding him to anything else.

Minghao straight up moans upon taking a second bite. He gives the knife another lick before looking Wonwoo over again, eyes latching onto his ear. Wonwoo’s vision blurs for a moment, coming right back into focus as Minghao slices his ear off in one clean swoop. All the sound coming from that side is suddenly less than half the volume and Wonwoo can’t help but cry and snivel.

There is nothing he can do. He is at Minghao’s will completely, but all there is is pain. 

“I don’t even like to eat ears, I just thought it would be fun to cut yours off,” Minghao says gleefully before tossing Wonwoo’s ear to the floor. “And now for my final trick!” Minghao grabs Wonwoo’s hand, pinching his pinky between two of his fingers and using the saw in a hacking motion to forcibly remove it from Wonwoo’s hand. As if the pain couldn’t get any worse.

The last thing Wonwoo sees is Minghao swallowing down his finger before the pain becomes too much and he succumbs to the urge to give up.


End file.
